A well known greeting card structure comprises a blank of sheet material folded along a score line into a pair of panels. The outside of one panel generally has a decoration forming part of the social expression message of the card. The inside surface of either or both of the panels is adapted to display an additional part of the social expression message of the card when the card is opened. The social expression message may be imprinted or selectively written on either panel. The panels are generally formed of a paper sheet stock which is stiff enough to self-support the greeting card when placed on a surface, on edge, in a partially open position.
In the greeting card industry, there is a continuing interest in greeting card structures which offer buyers new and attractive vehicles for conveying social expression messages.